falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Bush to push for Senate reform
POLITICO | Darparian Prime Minister George H.W. Bush (NCA) addressed the House of Commons to raise an issue which has been brewing below the surface for decades. Here is an excerpt from his speech: Originally posted by PM George H.W. Bush: Fellow members of parliament, today I speak to you to shed the light of scrutiny upon an issue which has plagued our country since the inception of our democratic institutions. Although we in Darpartryo are no longer split between the influences of a bicameral legislature, being ruled solely by the hereby present democratic representatives of the people, the Imperial Parliament continues to be operate on the behest of the Chamber of Deputies and the Senate. The fundamental problem with the current structure is that although in the eyes of the constitution the federal states are considered an equal brotherhood, our representation is anything but unequal and oftentimes unrepresentative. '' ''While members of the Chamber of Deputies are directly elected into their position by a proportional voting procedure, the Senate is not. This is due to the fact that the Senate is the channel through which the states of our beloved federation can influence and shape national policy, which is why state governments are charged with appointing Senators. Based on this simple premise, there is no justification for some members of our brotherhood of sixteen states to be given more rights than others. Is the state of Cartria more worthy of representation when compared to a smaller, yet equal, state such as Reellam. '' ''Under the current system, less populous states consistently have their voices and interests drowned out by larger states. The states are in fact entities on their own which in the eyes of the law are of equal status, rendering the notion of proportional representation of the states in Senate deeply unfair. The only solution to this issue is to maintain the Chamber of Deputies as the proportionally elected house of parliament, while the Senate ought to be reformed into a body where the states are regarded as equal, and thus all have the same amount of representatives in the Senate. The Darparian government's plans were praised across the House of Commons, with former PM Bill Clinton (DUP) pledging his party's support to the government on this issue. Detractors such as the DARP have accused the government of trying to undermine the Senate's current balance and "give free reign to the Imperial Government". Analysts have noted that Darpartryo, due to it's average population relative to other states would benefit from such reform, increasing it's degree of representation. A list has been made of the states and their increase or decrease of representation in the Senate if such changes would be made. The following represents a Senate where each of the 16 states would have 3 Senators, while Overseas Territories would maintain their 1 Senator, totalling 53 seats in the upper house. Cartria (-2.5%) Hastiga (-2.5%) Verzoonium (-2.5%) Veldunium (-1.0%) Jalbetrer (-1.0%) Haals (+0.5%) Tarbanos (+0.5%) Delooiium (+0.5%) Balbarno (+0.5%) Tapanuo (+0.5%) Darpartryo (+0.5%) Melmorri (+0.5%) Entloland (+0.5%) Farrulli (+0.5%) Delnour (+1.6%) Reellam (+1.6%) Port Anderson (+0.5%) Osten Helkar (+0.5%) Port Collinger (+0.5%) San Padua (+0.5%) Port Katharina (+0.5%) Category:The Imperial Constitution